LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P6/Transcript
(Richie is seen inside Miles's workshop looking at the heroes' battle suits) Richie:....Holy shit. Miles: Impressive right? Richie: Yeah! These are...WAY more than I planned them to be! Miles: Well we had plenty of time to work on them. And I kept working on them from what we talked about. Richie: Man this is amazing! And the fact you got suits for almost all our teammate is incredible! Miles: And they've got time travel capability too! Richie: Seriously?! Miles: You can thank our buddy Yuri for that. Richie: The robot right? Miles: Yeah him. Richie: He came from some alternate timeline too? Miles: Yep. Richie: Huh. Awesome! Miles: *Smile* (Richie smiles back. It then cuts to Slimer sleeping in bed) Slimer: *Snoring* (Fluffy crawls into bed and shakes Slimer's arm) Fluffy: *Coo* Slimer: *Mumbles* Fluffy:.... (Fluffy crawls up to Slimer and starts to tickle her) Slimer: *Giggling* N-No cut it out... Fluffy: *Groans* (Batty comes in) Batty: Oh hey Fluffy. Fluffy: *Points and Slimer and coos* Batty: Aww you wanna play with Slimy? Fluffy: *Nods excitedly* Batty: Alright, let's wake her up then. (Batty comes up to Slimer) Batty: Slimy. Sweetie. Slimer: *Mumbles* F-Five more minutes... Batty: Slimy, Fluffy wants to play. Fluffy: *Giggle* Slimer: *Groans* Tired.... Batty: Aww. *Pets Slimy's head* My sweetie is tired. Slimer: *Happy hum* Batty: *Smile* Fluffy: *Coos* Batty: Sorry Fluffy. Slimy's tired. Fluffy: *Sad whine* Batty: Aww don't be sad. There's lots of friends for you to play with. Maybe you could see Popsicle. Oh or Ava. Fluffy: *Confused coo* Batty: Come on, I'll take you to them! (Batty picks Fluffy up) Batty: Let's go! (The two leave before it cuts to Popsicle, Grey, Shade, Ava and Katlyn hanging out in Grey's room) Shade: Boooored. Katlyn: God tell me about it... Ava: Katlyn I'm not sure you should be talking about being bored after what happened when you attacked Chronos.... Katlyn: Ava I'm fine. Popsicle: You know its a damn good thing Ian and that Kiro dude were around. Grey: Yeah you had like 4 broken ribs and a broken leg. Katlyn: So? Not dead am I? Popsicle: Could've been. Shade: Yeah it might not be a good idea to charge into a god without your battle suit. Katlyn: Hey I had to do something. Ava: Well you did your best, and that's all that matters. Katlyn: THANK you Ava! Ava: *Small smile* (Batty then opens the door) Batty: Hey guys! I brought someone who wants to play! Fluffy: *Cooing* Popsicle: *Gasp* Aww its Fluffy! Ava: Awwww! Batty: Slimer's still in bed so I brought him in here so he could have a little playdate! Fluffy: *Giggle* Ava: Well we'd be glad to play with him! Grey: Yeah! Batty: Great! (Batty goes and gives Fluffy to Ava) Batty: Say hi to Ava Fluffy. Fluffy: *Waves* Ava: Awww hey little fella! (Ava taps Fluffy's nose) Ava: You're a little cutie aren't ya? Fluffy: *Giggle* Ava: *Smile* Batty: Heh. Well, I'll leave you all alone! Grey: Okay! (Batty leaves) Ava: Aww he's so cute. Popsicle: Yeah he's like an adorable baby. Katlyn: Heh, yeah. (Ava puts Fluffy on the ground) Shade: So, what do we do with him? Grey: There's gotta be a game he wants to play. Ava: What do you wanna play kiddo? Fluffy: *Giggle* (Fluffy jumps onto Ava and starts tickling her) Ava: !! Katlyn: Whoa! Ava: *Laughing* Grey: I...guess he found his game? Popsicle; Makes sense I guess since he just loves to tickle people. Shade: Yeah. Katlyn: That's what his species does. Popsicle: Heh. (Shade smiles as Ava continues laughing) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts